Let's Go Girls!!!
by britney1
Summary: Living It Up!!!- PG going up to R/NC-17


Goodbye??  
  
23/5/02- by Britney  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My first real functioning narrative. It's the same popular storylines, justa different story… Hope you like it.  
  
With each post, it's a different character. So we get to go into the head of each of the girls…  
  
  
  
  
  
( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (  
  
Brooke:  
  
Okay, it's Saturday, and I'm sitting here, doing nothing, but that's okay…I mean, no big deal…*I wonder what he's doing*. Oh yes, I'm totally enjoying life without him.*wonder what he is wearing*.  
  
"Okay that is it; you have got to stop thinking about him, Brooke." She turned around to see her step- sister staring at her, with disapproval.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You heard me. You have been sitting there doing absolutely noting all day. I mean look at your eyes, they are red, and…and…puffy and swollen…and if I hear one more sniff from you, I'll go crazy.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks a lot, Sam. You are the best and most supportive sister anyone could ask for." I was annoyed at her being so insensitive.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Brooke, but you're gonna have to pull yourself together…come on. There'll be other guys. And you're the one who broke up with him; you two just don't belong together. You said so yourself.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But if I remember clearly, you said I was making the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"Well, it's too late now, so I say…let's get you over him.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You had me, let-us-get-you-over…"  
  
"I heard what you said…" I began to cry again. "But no matter what you do, I can't get over the fact that I have lost Josh.  
  
"Oh yes you can, all we need is…a…a distraction, something to take your mind of him. Something like…  
  
*  
  
Okay this time, she had gone too far. "Shopping???!!! Shopping???!!! That's your brilliant idea???!!!  
  
"Brooke, shut up, you are making a scene." *Great, now she's embarrassed of being seen with me."  
  
"Brooke, will you pull yourself together. You love shopping remember."  
  
"Yeah, but, just not today, not right now. I'm just not up for it.  
  
"Brooke this is what you need!  
  
Okay, now I was angry, who was she to tell me what to do. I mean who is this inconsiderate little idiot anyway??!!  
  
"No! You don't know what I need. I do. And right now what I need is to go back home, take a long shower and…", then I saw it. My perfect distraction. "…a makeover."  
  
"Fine, be like that…you don't want my help, then…what??!!! Did you say makeover?"  
  
"Un, Hun. It's perfect..." I began to walk towards the hairdresser's shop. Sam following behind.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that is sooo perfect…you see what a brilliant idea, you can come up with when you're with me? So anyway what look at you gonna go for? I was thinking Heather Lockear.  
  
"And I was thinking, something short, really short.  
  
*  
  
"So what do you think?" Kerry asked, obviously nervous at my reaction. I turned around, finally opened my eyes, then looked in the mirror, and then I screamed.  
  
"My hair! My beautiful! What have you done?!"  
  
"I…I…I cut it…like you asked me to." "Don't you like it?"  
  
Then my lousy sister came in.  
  
"Oh, Brooke you're done. You look…you look…wow! That is amazing."  
  
"I told her so, but she won't listen." Kerry said.  
  
"Because you've turned me into a monster. Look at me…my hair, it looks…looks…"  
  
"Gorgeous. You look amazing, I have to tell you Kerry, once again, you did a great job…oh Brooke, you're stressing too much. You're gonna knock 'em dead…come on, let's go.  
  
Sam paid Kerry, and thanked her, as they were about to leave, Kerry leaned over"  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"One word. Josh."  
  
Kerry nodded knowingly.  
  
*  
  
It was awful, simply awful; I had actually cut my hair. WHAT WAS I THINKING???!!! Now I looked like a boy, with the short ugly hair. Well, at least the hat helped, though only temporarily…  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad."- Sam  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad"- Brooke.  
  
"Oh hey there girls. Oooh, nice hat you've got there, Brooke."  
  
"Thanks. I going upstairs." If I stayed out of their way, they wouldn't notice.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
Dad looked down from his book. "Are you girls okay?"  
  
"Yeah, something wrong?" Just like 'mom' to join him."  
  
"We're fine" Brooke and Sam said in unison. "We're just gonna skip dinner tonight, we just ate."  
  
"Oh. Well night girls."  
  
*  
  
"This is all your fault! You little idiot!"  
  
"My fault? You're the one who came up with this brilliant idea…you know, get a haircut, look great, your new remedy to break- ups remember…I think you said…" taking up her sister's voice, "  
  
"Ya, well you could have stopped me."  
  
"Why? And how? You are sooo stubborn. Besides how was I too know that you would end up looking like a model and hating it…I mean come on, admit it. You look stunning. No, you look more than stunning, you look sooo good that every guys is gonna want you…no that that's anything new. This could be the path to a new relationship, a new life."  
  
"I know, I know, but while I was turning myself into a supermodel, I missed important fact, that we had an obstacle! Our parents!"  
  
Sam, peeking out the door said, "Okay, they've gone to bed…I don't know about you, but I'm famished.  
  
"Yeah, let's go get something to eat."  
  
While eating the tit- bits, they found in the fridge, when the lights went on.  
  
"Ah, so I see you guys were…BROOKE???!!! Is that you??!!!  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Yeah mom, doesn't she just look amazing…just gorg, don't you think mom…yep, looks great, just great." The look on her mom's face was enough to tell her that she did not agree. Her next words proved it.  
  
"Brooke, what happened to your hair?" she asked in a calm voice.  
  
  
  
What do you guys think?? Reviews please!!! (  
  
(Please be gentle, my first story that actually seems to be going any where) 


End file.
